Meet, Greet, Regret
by CartoonLover123456789
Summary: This is an OC story and South Park too. Actually, other way around. But thats basically it. A story in whcih I will need OCs for. Please read and review! And the little things at the beginning and end of the story should be a summary. Sorry bout that!
1. Chapter 1

Meet, Greet, Regret

My first story, probably pretty rubbish but please read as this is gonna be an OC story, anyways, here it is...

"Finally! It's finished at last!" Stan exclaimed with joy as he clicked that final green button that would introduce him to another huge phenomenon that seems to have made a comeback - chat rooms. He had been dying to do this for so long, he could barely remember the first time he nagged his parents for permission. Being such a goodie-two-shoes had its disadvantages - he had been asking for 5 years, since he was 12. But now, he was just one of the millions of people getting to know how chat rooms could bring you so many joys.

He decided to ignore permission and get straight to it a few days ago, when he and his best friend Kyle were out shooting hoops later that day. "So, what are you up to at the moment? And don't say anything to do with-" he was cut short as Stan interrupted with "Wendy and I have decided to start seeing each other more often, we've even started to discuss mov-" "Ok, ok. I was gonna say don't tell me all the stuff you do with her, discussing and such. Sorry to be blunt but... BORING! I meant, what have you been doing on the Internet? Any luck?" Kyle replied before Stan could say any more. He found Wendy so boring, it wasn't Stan's fault. "Err... What?" "Y'know, chat rooms." "Um, yeah, about that... I'm not... On one." "You're not on one?" Kyle repeated. "Yeah." "Why?" "My parents never gave me permission." "Aww, dude! You have to get on one! They help you make friends, talk to your current friends and meet... Others, if ya know what I mean." Kyle explained. Stan cocked his head to one side and looked up, as of it helped him to think. And so he agreed.

Yeah I know it's short but it's my first story and it's only an intro so hopefully I have more confidence to write more. An if all goes as planned, this will get more interesting. Meanwhile, I would appreciate it if you took the time to fill this form out. It's an OC form so if you wanna have your OC in the story just fill it out and I'll have a look through and pick out a few. Thanks! Also I might add more as the story progresses so don't be sad if you aren't picked first time. Also, there are going to be at least four or five important ones that I need to pick, others will probably be for extra. Here's the form anyways:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Skin colour:

Other parts of appearance:

Personality:

Does your OC get along with other OCs?:

OCs they don't get along with:

Can I pair your OC with other OCs?:

Crush:

Backup crush (in case your first one is taken):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Is your OC good or bad?:

Is your OC a leader type?:

Clothing:

Where are they from (not South Park):

Any important background info:

Other stuff I may need to know:

Some stuff may be irrelevant and I may not use some of the extra info. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I've started to pick out some OC's, congrats to those first picked: Andrew Speed, Elizer Walker, Jennyne O'Neall and Megan Davies. Hope you enjoy, to the rest who haven't been picked, don't worry! I'm going to be needing quite a few more so there's a good chance that everyone gets put in :)__ PS The little letters by the side of theconversation pieces (s-, j-, a-, e-) are the first enitials of their name in case anyone gets confused, my friend told me to do it :L_

The page opened up into millions of ads, people and other little spots on the page. "Right, what now?" Stan asked himself. He opened a page entitled 'Help(?)' which told him how to get started. Step 1 appeared to be to search for your friends so you can communicate. Stan clicked the search engine space and began to type in Kyle's name. 3 results found. Which one is... him?, he wondered before coming I his senses and discovering the area code scroll down list, which he used as he found 'Colorado'. Enter. 1 result found - Kyle Broflovski, South Park, Colorado. He viewed his page quickly and before leaving a message in his inbox. He then went back and found Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig and Clyde's pages before moving onto Step 2 - browsing through the chat rooms.  
>He managed to find two chat rooms that interested him - a football chat room and a chat room for people who liked to adventure a lot, aka wild people. He started a conversation with two boys named Andrew 'Reaper' Speed and Elizer 'E' Walker, along with a girl named Jennyne 'Jenna' Aleksandra O'Neall in the football chat rooms. They were pretty friendly, and Stan got to find out a lot about Jenna.<p>

S- "Umm, hey, anybody there?"  
>J- "Oh hey, StanM123, yeah there's three of us here, Reaper, E, where are you?"<br>A- "Dunno bout E, I'm here."  
>J- "Well don't just sit there! Talk to him! Uh, hey! So, I'm Jennyne, but these guys call me Jenna. It's my nickname, I guess. I'm guessing your name is Stan, right? This is Andrew -"<br>A- "Hey, dude, I'm Andrew, call me Reaper though, fits better lol."  
>J- "- and - there's another guy, Elizer, aka E in chat rooms. Easier to type. Where is he? He left like five minutes ago to get a glass of water."<br>S- "Huh?"  
>J- "Oh God, that must have sounded so weird to you, sorry Stan, E and I are cousins. Jeez, he's like the most annoying thing in the world. Besides the devil child."<br>S- "Who's that?"  
>J- "Meg, she's like so 'adorable and sweet, never blamed for anything and has soooo many friends', but honestly, I think she is the most annoying thing on earth. Everyone loves her, though, so I can't say anything."<br>S- "I think I know her... She seemed really nice, last I heard."  
>J- "How? I thought you lived in South Park? She's from Texas."<br>S- "Yeah, my best friend's little sister, she knows her over chat rooms. Megan... Davies?"  
>J- "Yeah, that's awesome that you know her -"<br>S- "Oohhhhh, you're that Jenna! Didn't realise, we know each other! Remember three years ago, you were told of a Karen McCormick?"  
>J- "Oh, yeah?"<br>S- "Well, you know her older brothers, one was called Kenny?"  
>J- "Yeah..."<br>S- "And he had three friends, Kyle, Cartman and Stan? I'm that Stan."  
>J- "Oh my God! I never thought about that..."<br>E- "Umm, sorry to break up the love connection but I've been back for about five mins, reading a convo between two people who apparently know each other and trying not to puke at your 'relationship' :)"  
>J- "... Thanks, I really appreciate the pep talk, E."<br>S- "That's fine, I have to go anyway, my mom will kill me if I don't get to sleep and don't wake up tomorrow for school. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for accepting me :)"

He switched to the adventure chat room for a second to start a conversation with the people in that room before calling it a day and switching his computer off. Tomorrow, he hoped, would be another interesting day, as well as starting to chat with his newfound friends.

As he relaxed into his bed, he let his mind wonder about what sort of things they would get up to over the internet; talking, obviously, finding out about each other and getting info on anything happening based on either of those two chat rooms. Little did he know what would happen long term to him, and that he had only just entered the sometimes dangerous game of chat rooms. He didn't stop to think of the possibilities he just opened up in front of him, what he just got himself into...

_You may not like this chapter but please stay with me cuz this is just building up to its problems and climaxes. Is that a word? Oh well, it was 10:10 pm when I wrote this, so I was knackered, then I had to fiddle with certain words, and make up an entire convo in the football room to go in to add more words and make it seem less hollow haha :) for this chapter, I hope I didn't show my lack of experience as an author :D also, it was my birthday recently and I've been gobbling Easter eggs and watching South Park with my everlasting obsession BD bye for now, I'll try not to be too long updating between chapters ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the updating and stuff, you wouldn't believe how busy I've been! Anyway, this chapter is REALLY short because tbh I've already written the 4__th__ and 5__th__ chapters. You can count on me to update soon! So I didn't really want to spend too much time on this one as this isn't the exciting bit. Here's Chapter 3!_

As the days went by while Stan was opening up to his new friends more, he got more and more into it and got Kyle to meet up with him again to talk face to face about how they were getting on.  
>"I reckon he really is a hardcore fan, more than any of us are." Kyle reasoned, trying to get his point across to Stan.<br>"Really? He seems a bit... all over the place, if you get to know him," Stan argued. "a bit like me when we went to that class last year, y'know, the one where we got caught for passing notes. I can't believe I got 2 weeks detention for that! I mean, it's only a friggin note."  
>"So, how's your 'football' chat room thing going? I bet you think it's awesome, huh?"<br>"Yeah, well when I went into it, I found this girl-"  
>"Oh god, please, spare me the love story..."<br>"... Whatever. Anyway, there were two guys and a girl. I was pretty surprised to see a girl in there, her name was Jenna and when things got more chillaxed, she seemed nice..." Stan trailed off, spotting the look on Kyle's face. "Dude, it's not like that."  
>"Of course, whatever you say." he replied. "Wanna come round tonight, movie night? I have the Scream trilogy if you wanna have a laugh... Or scare." Kyle offered.<br>"Do you have a laptop?"  
>"Dude, you know my family, we're like a superstore."<br>"Cool, shall we say 7?"  
>"7 it is!" Kyle finished.<br>And so, the boys had a fantastic night in, laughing at the supposedly scary Scream trilogy and, of course, taking turns to have a chat with their mates on the many chat rooms they shared between them. But that night,  
>Stan came across something he never thought would occur in his life. The first glimpse of danger, risk, and life... but there it was, staring him in the eyes. That sentence that started this whole fiasco.<br>"You wanna meet up?"

_Ok, so, not scary or thrilling at all. I understand that. But please have patience as I'm sure you always do! Won't be long updating, I will try my best._


End file.
